Kurumi Tokisaki
Kurumi Tokisaki is a major antagonist-turned-anti-heroine in the light novel and anime series Date A Live. She is the third spirit to be encountered in the series and is the most dangerous and lethal spirit. She is heavily obsessed with Shido Itsuka and has the ability to manipulate time. Her codename is Nightmare. She is voiced by Asami Sanada in the Japanese version of the anime and Alexis Tipton in the English version, the former of whom also voices Muzét. Summary Mana reported that Kurumi Tokisaki is the most dangerous Spirit known, who has personally killed over 10,000 people (not including spacequake victims). Kurumi Tokisaki used unstated and unexplained methods to personally transfer into Shido Itsuka's high school and classroom so she can get closer to him. Her purposes and reasons in this transfer are simple; consume Shido Itsuka and his ability. She somehow knew about Shido and his ability and the fact that he knows about the existence of Spirits. During the time when Kurumi was a Raizen high school student, she almost succeeded in consuming Shido, however she was forced to retreat after being overwhelmed by Kotori's destructive power simply because she wasn't prepared to face her but later she claimed that she could defeat Kotori if she had more time. Later it was revealed (at the end of Volume 4) that Kurumi was given the information about Shido by a mysterious being and what seemly like she was talking to herself (in which she wasn’t), she stated her true purpose/goal was for seeking Shido out, she revealed that her true goal was to use her 12th bullet to travel back in time 30 years ago and kill the First Spirit, but to do that, she needs a large amount of spirit mana which she doesn't have yet. That's why she wants to consume Shido who holds the spirit mana of 3 spirits within him for her to be able to use the 12th bullet. She reappears during the beginning of Miku Truth and offers to help Shido rescue Tohka from the hands of DEM. It was later revealed that her real objective is to use Shido as a distraction for her to have a chance to search for the second Spirit, the only one who knows the whereabouts of the first Spirit. Appearance "A girl with astonishing beauty" as described by Shido. She appears to be elegant and also has very good manners. She is a girl with black hair in long twintails. Her right eye is red in color while her left eye is a gold, inorganic clock face. The clock's hands moving in the counter-clockwise direction, representing her life, covered by her bangs only revealed when transformed into a spirit. The Astral Dress she wears is made out of crimson and black frills, giving her the appearance of an elegant Gothic Lolita with uneven twintails. She also wears a pair of black pantyhose (transformed or not). Personality Kurumi is a person whose character is difficult to read. She possesses a dislike of humanity that borders on mistrust, which is something that she shares with most of the other Spirits in her debut. She is a skilled actress, capable of putting on the façade of an innocent, curious young girl when she needs to. This skill of hers is shown when she registered as a student at Raizen High School and spoke in a polite manner. However, under that mask lies a mad woman, prone to fits of insane laughter and possessing no regard for human life, viewing them as a food source to restore her own time, and thus, a disposable commodity. There is a twisted justice behind her methods, however, as the people that she brutally murdered were would-be rapists and animal abusers. Also, a good sign of her sense of justice lies in her ultimate objective: to go back in time, kill the First Spirit, prevent the spacequakes from ever happening and saving millions of lives in the process. This goal made call her a kind person, albeit sarcastically. In hindsight, Kurumi possesses some degree of innocence that her psychotic behavior has not entirely ruined; she has a soft spot for small animals and other creatures. She once slaughtered four humans not because she needed to replenish her time, but because they were trying to kill a kitten. She also appeared to have some desire for a normal life, a chance at redemption, as Shido was able to speak with one of her many timelines and nearly convinced her before the true Kurumi interrupted. However, despite the fact she doesn't kill without a reason and her redeeming qualities, Kurumi doesn't seem to think of herself as a great person and even appears to hate being called one. When Shido stated that he would not give up on her despite her being a murderer, she responded by using her City of Devouring Time on the students of Raizen High School. She even summoned a spacequake which could have killed them all, in an attempt to make him give up on her. Also, when called her a kind person, Kurumi's initial response was to try to shoot her. Her ability to summon shadow clones of herself from other timelines adds, even more, complexity to her character. The clones are essentially herself, which means they have the same personality, but they also have free will to an extent, even if they share memories, goals, fears, and obsessions. It is also hinted that the experiences each clone possesses affect the main one since, after helping Shido locate Tohka (so that Kurumi could track the Second Spirit) and parting ways, Kurumi was shown talking to her clones and was happy because she had received a pat on the head from Shido. Some of her clones also slightly reflect what her former personality was; the clone that Shido faced on the school rooftop nearly agreed to let Shido save her, and the clone from Kurumi Star Festival (the very same clone Shido reasoned with on the school roof) was very cheerful and became slightly emotional when saddened. Shido's kindness towards Kurumi has proven to be beneficial to both her and everyone around her as they are no longer in constant danger; a major sign of her goodwill was shown at the end of Volume 6, where she offered Shido help to rescue Tohka. Interestingly, she seems to enjoy teasing Shido—aside from her heavily hinted feelings towards him, which is the reason why she hasn't devoured him yet, even when doing so would allow her to accomplish her goals near-instantly. Kurumi appears to have a particular liking for cats, as shown by her brutally murdering a group of men who were shooting at one with pellet guns. In an Omake, it is shown that she can be quite embarrassed about this. When Shido and Tohka caught her, she ended up going so far as to have one of her clones pretend to be the real her and "dispose" of her so that she could get out of the situation without ruining her reputation. Powers and Abilities Angel: Zafkiel Weapon: Clock, Flintlock Pistol, Musket Astral Dress: Elohim Skills: [A gun with special bullets that can activate different effects depending on the bullet] *'First Bullet': Aleph (Accelerated Time, aka super speed power on target object or subject)'' Activated by pointing at 1 o'clock time on the clock.'' *'Second Bullet: '''Bet (Slows down time on target object or subject) ''Activated by pointing at 2 o'clock time on the clock. *'Fourth Bullet': Dalet (Rewind Time on target object or subject)'' Activated by pointing at 4 o'clock time on the clock.'' *'Seventh Bullet': Zayin (Temporarily Freeze Time on target object or subject)'' Activated by pointing at 7 o'clock time on the clock.'' *'Eight Bullet': Het (Creates a clone of the target object or subject)'' Activated by pointing at 8 o'clock time on the clock.'' *'Tenth Bullet': Yud (Peeks into the past of a target object or subject)'' Activated by pointing at 10 o'clock time on the clock.'' *'Eleventh Bullet': Yud Aleph *'Twelfth Bullet': Yud Bet (Travel through time at the cost of a spirit's power)'' Activated by pointing at 12 o'clock time on the clock.'' Kurumi has the ability to manipulate the 4th dimension, mainly "Time;" but her main power is associated with controlling shadows. Shadow is her primary while Time is her secondary in terms of her usage. Combined with the power of "Time," she can create a clone with all her experiences, memories, abilities, etc. These clones are less powerful than Kurumi herself though as she mentioned in the last chapter of volume 3 and in the epilogue of volume 4. Her "Angel" is powerful, but is also like a double-edged sword. Each time she uses its abilities, it consumes a bit of her Time (life). So, in order to get back her own time, she has the ability to consume other people's "Time" to refill hers. She has two intricately designed guns as weapons, which resemble the hands of a clock: the musket (long weapon) for the minute hand and the flintlock (short weapon) for the hour hand. She also has the ability to call and dismiss spacequakes at will, as shown in the series while she confronts Shido on the school's rooftop. To activate any power she needs, she first needs to call her Angel (regardless of whether or not the Angel has been summoned already), and to position her flintlock at the number of the bullet on the angel (as mentioned above). Next, she needs to shoot the bullet at the target with the gun. In case she needs it for herself, she will be required to shoot it at herself. Only the original Kurumi is capable of using her Spirit powers but her clones aren't to be taken lightly, as they can use her guns, summon the City of Devouring Time and can even summon Spacequakes. Gallery Kurumi.png File:1000px-Tokisaki_kurumi.jpg|Spirit Form File:Kurumi_school.jpg|Human Form (School Uniform) File:Kurumi_goth.png|Human Form (Gothic Lolita) date a live encore subtitle indonesia.jpg|In a wedding dress DateALive-10-1.png|Summoning Zafkiel Trivia *She is the Spirit that Mana Takamiya killed multiple times in the past, though those that Mana killed were actually just clones created by her angel. *Kurumi has "three" character in her name. It refers to third Sephira on Kabbalah's Tree of Life, "Understanding." *Kurumi usually wears black colored clothes. She wears a black winter uniform when she goes to school and wears a black gothic dress when she goes out. *Zafkiel's (Kurumi's angel) bullet names are originally from the Hebraic Alphabet. For example, Aleph, the first bullet (from 1 o'clock) represents the name of the first letter. *Elohim means "God" in Hebrew. *Zafkiel, her angel is an archangel. The angel is sometimes equated with Zophiel/Jophiel, but other times considered to be a different angel. Zaphkiel is "chief of the order of thrones," one of the 9 angels that rule Heaven and also one of the 7 archangels. Zafkiel is also associated with the planet Saturn. *Her angel, Zafkiel's name means "beholder of God" or "The contemplation of God." *In the anime, Kurumi might have appeared in episode 5 as a cameo (at exactly 2:45, the girl with the red umbrella). *Kurumi is modeled after Noire from the Hyperdimension Neptunia franchise. External links *Kurumi Tokisaki - Date A Live Wiki *Kurumi Tokisaki - Villains Wiki Category:Female Category:Anti Hero Category:Mentally Ill Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Manga Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Lethal Category:Honorable Category:Elementals Category:Femme Fatale Category:Vigilante Category:Animal Kindness Category:Obsessed Category:Destructive Category:Fighter Category:In Love Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Psychics Category:Mastermind Category:Control Freaks Category:Telekinetics Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Heroic Power Hungry Category:Tragic Category:Chaotic Good Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Unwanted Category:On & Off Category:One-Man Army Category:Successful Category:Time-Travellers Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Paranormal Category:Movie Heroes Category:Magic Category:Heroic Perverts Category:Superorganism Category:Magical Girls Category:Evil exterminators Category:Heroic Liars Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Insecure Category:Divine Gate Heroes Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Reactionary Category:Extremists Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Love Rivals Category:Contradictory Category:Warriors Category:Humanoid Category:Archenemy Category:Demons Category:Date A Live Heroes Category:Game Changer Category:Remorseful Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Loyal Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Mischievous Category:Tomboys